Many persons prefer, for varous reasons including that of economy, to service their own private automobiles. One such servicing operation has to do with the periodic changing of the engine lubricating oil. Replacement new oil is easily purchased at many automobile service stores, as well as the usual filling stations widely present throughout the country. There has not been any convenient way of disposing of the used oil from the engine. The drain opening of the engine crankcase is easily accessible under the automobile, and the drain plug can be removed with a variety of generally available wrenches. The draining of the oil into some sort of a container is necessary if a person is to do the oil changing in his own garage at his residence or in his driveway, or even upon the residential street where he lives.
Seldom does the ordinary household have any container of a size to hold the usual five quarts, or slightly less, of used oil which must be drained from an automobile engine. Even if the oil were to be drained into a relatively large pan, there still remains the matter of how to dispose of this oil, since it is practically useless for any use around a household. Old oil cans of the quart size are usually punctured and not closable so that such cans are of little use in disposing of the used oil, and there seems to be a lack of properly suitable containers available around a household for disposing of the oil.
It is important to the home owner to avoid spilling the used oil upon his driveway, in his garage, or on the street in front of his home. It is, therefore, desirable that in draining the oil from his automobile, he should spill none, but collect all of it for disposal away from the home site. There has been a real need for an economical, easily useable, and simply constructed means of disposing of oil drained from an automobile crankcase, as well as a means to make it convenient to drain such oil in the environment of the private home.